


Meant to Be

by turquoiseAlpaca



Category: Undertale
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, but briefly - Freeform, just for that one lil word, or he smooches you, two dorks in love, will add more later as things progress, you get the picture, you smooch the skele
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseAlpaca/pseuds/turquoiseAlpaca
Summary: You and Sans meet, fall in love and chaos ensues.





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, this is my first Undertale fanfiction, but it won't be my last. Might be making this into a multi-chapter mess, who knows? Time will only tell. <(oxo)>

You had been suffering for a long time at that god forsaken house. Your father treated you like garbage and constantly made threats towards you, to the point where you were afraid he would eventually make it into a reality. He made fun of your weight and would often delight himself in telling you that you had no chance in finding love and that he would make sure of it.

You had recently turned twenty the day you decided you had enough after particularly brutal verbal abuse, running out of the house in tears. You wandered around downtown after calming down a bit, and that’s when you ran into Sans. 

Embarrassingly enough, you instantly fell in love with the sweet and very charming punster, not caring that he was literally a skeleton. From then on, you and Sans were practically inseparable, head over heels for each other. He loved taking you home to see Papyrus, and you were happy to help his little brother out with making tons of delicious pasta dishes. His friends were very welcoming and were all very affectionate to you, which made you feel happier than you ever have been. It was as if you had a family. A very weird family, but you were grateful all the same. 

Your life went on happily, that is, until your father discovered you were dating a monster. He absolutely flipped his shit and demanded that you leave at once, not wanting to have a monster fucker living with him. You left the house a crying mess with a few bags packed, not knowing where to go at that moment. You really didn't want to impose on any of your dear friends, deciding instead to call your sister for guidance. She was very adamant about you getting down to where she was as quick as possible, not wanting you to be anywhere close to where he was.

And this all lead up to where you were now, sitting cross legged on Sans' bed, with him mimicking your position. You ran a shaky hand through your hair, looking down from his intense gaze for a moment.

"______, you know you can tell me what's going on. i won't get mad or anythin', i promise. you're worryin' me." Sans whispered, reaching out to gently stroke your cheek with his phalanges, the bones cool against your hot cheek.

You closed your eyes, letting a few tears slide down your cheeks as you tried to figure out how to tell him, knowing you would break his nonexistent heart with your words.

"I…I'm leaving. I'm moving back to my hometown so I can be closer to my sister. She's just worried about my wellbeing and I didn't want to impose on any of you..." Your voice trembled as you looked at your boyfriend, watching him hang his head as silence fell in the room, your quiet sobs the only thing to abruptly break it.

Minutes passed before Sans was even able to look up at you, cyan tears welling up in his eye sockets and quickly making an escape down his cheekbones. His signature grin looked warped as he tried to keep his tears back, making you cry even harder. 

"so. when do we leave?"

You're taken aback as you stare at your tearful boyfriend, wondering if you heard him correctly. 

"W-what?"

"you heard me. when are we leaving?"

"Oh, Sans, you can't! What about Tori and Frisk and Paps--" You broke off when a pair of skeletal hands grabbed your face and gently forced it forward, his teeth pressed against your lips in an effort to silence you.

Unsurprisingly, it worked.

You pulled away and wiped at your cheeks, blinking at Sans as he did the same, scrubbing his tears away with a fist.

"i'm comin' with you, ______. don't worry about Paps and everyone else, I can just come back here anytime they need me. teleportin' boyfriend, remember?" Sans chuckled softly, cupping your face in his hands again as you blushed lightly.

"Are you sure, Sans? Positively sure?" 

"only fools are positive."

You let out a laugh and rolled your eyes as you wiggled into his lap, bracing your hands against his shoulders to look at him fully. 

"Mhm, are you suuuure?"

Sans was blushing a full on navy blue, grabbing onto your hips as you made yourself snug.

"i'm positive." 

You both looked at each other before a giggle escaped from you, making your boyfriend break down into wheezing laughter and flop onto his back on the bed. You muffled your manic laughter against his shirt, rearranging yourself after a little bit so you were resting comfortably against his ribcage.

"I love you, dork. You and your weird self."

Sans started carding his phalanges through your hair, still chuckling quietly. 

"yeah, yeah. love you too, babe. you're stuck with this bag of bones forever. or until you decide to get rid of me. not that you ever would, of course! i didn't mean to imply anything…."

You listened to Sans ramble, lightly stroking his humerus with your thumb. Slowly but surely, he fell silent, wrapping his arms securely around you as he let out a sleepy sigh.

"you…you're so evil…using my weakness against me. i bet you think…hmm…it's…" A yawn interrupted his words, making you giggle quietly. "…humerus." 

You would most definitely pay for it later, but you would enjoy cuddling with Sans for now. You both had moving day coming up very soon and needed rest.

What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> High as a kite and loving life 
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
